Shadows Of Doubt
by Rukia-K1
Summary: From the future comes ones that need to help save the past, protégées that have become what they were thought to be… Now, back in the past, they have a mission, and the Teen Titans have to help…but things start to come forth, some that they thought were buried for good, and some that were always meant to be… Everyone has doubts on what is right now… Sorry for short Prologue.
1. Prologue

_A/n: Alright this is my first collab fanfiction with someone. We will each do a chapter, and really continue on from where the last person has left off on their chapter. This collab is with fuchibi12 here on Fanfiction~_

_And agh, why can't I ever make long Prologues? Oh well, chapter one will be up soon._

_Pairings: _

_Teen Titans Time:_

_RobStar, KFlashBird, Flinx, CyBee, BBRae, and brotherly love between Speedy, KF, and Rob._

_Future Time:_

_FlashBat (Wally West and Richard Grayson), KonTim (Conner Kent and Tim Drake), JayRich (Jason and Richard), Red Arrow and Cheshire and Speedy (More so a love triangle between them), and probably mentions of other pairings…Poor Damian |D All on his own._

_This is to explain who each person is in the future:_

_Batman-Currently Richard Grayson as Bruce Wayne is sick in the hospital._

_Robin-Damian Wayne._

_Flash-Wally West._

_Red Robin-Tim Drake_

_Red Hood/Red X-Jason Todd._

_Superboy has taken up the responsibilities for his mentor Superman as has Red Arrow. Speedy has chosen to continue along as a JL members but he has not taken up for Green Arrow like Red Arrow has._

_Side Notes:_

_I have made Damian more so childish in this, and OOC in a way. Red Arrow has taken up the name Ryo apposed to Speedy being Roy._

* * *

**_Shadows of Doubt_**

**_00_**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_From the future comes ones that need to help save the past, protégées that have become what they were thought to be… Now, back in the past, they have a mission, and the Teen Titans have to help…but things start to come forth, some that they thought were buried for good, and some that were always meant to be… Everyone has doubts on what is right now…_

* * *

_"Rich!" A voice cried form somewhere next to him, somewhere near, but he didn't know where it happened to be. He just kept running, and not stopping. Screams erupted from around him and he flinched as he heard a young child cry out. _

_The future was not supposed to be this way, not supposed to be so drastically dark and so many in pain. He himself should have known this was going to happen, but he had naught an idea of when it was going to happen. He should have learned better, thought better of what he was taught when Bruce Wayne was Batman. He should have listened to him…_

_Because then this would not be happening here and now._

* * *

"In latter news the world is in mass chaos as all of the prisons around the world have been broken out of." A news reporter spoke as she swallowed softly, clearly trying to stay calm as she spoke. "The law enforcers are doing all they can to help the public, and they promise they shall do all that they can. As has the Justice League. Please, everyone you will be safe so do not pani-"

The screen went black and Flash sighed softly, leaning back and shaking off his mask. "They really aren't making this any easier on us are they Rich?" He glanced over at the man who was working on something through his computer, sitting next to Flash.

"No, I know Wally, they aren't." He looked at him and then leaned into him as an arm went around his shoulders slowly. "It's almost done, our way back in time following the new Joker, Slade, and some others is almost done. We can change this from happening, and we can change the world for the better." He whispered then looked at the other before kissing his cheek and smiling some at him with a real smile, one that barley anyone saw cross his face anymore. "When it happens we can re-write how Bruce got hurt, how Barry was killed, how Clark and Diana burned, how Ollie vanished without a trace…how the world was turned to a dark empire."

"I know, I'm just hoping that this will go well and not…" He trailed off and looked down.

"I know Wally."

"Rich…" The taller one held him in his arms and the smaller one closed his eyes slowly.

_"We all just want to forget."_

* * *

"Alright, it's finally done." Before the boys in the room was a large machine that had a door and coordinates in it, ones that lead back into the past, back to when they were teens…well sept for two of them anyways but that is another matter entirely.

"So we can use it then Richard?" The youngest one looked up at the current Batman with narrowed eyes. "To change what has happened?"

"Yes Damian, we can use it to change what happened in the past, and change this time all together."

"Then are we going to hurry or…?" Red Arrow huffed and crossed his arms.

"Calm down Ryo." Flash chuckled some and then turned to Batman. "So, when are we heading out?" He questioned and the other smiled at him.

"Soon, as soon as I make sure we are going to the right time…" He started messing with buttons. "Everyone go get ready, take everything that we happen to need." Nods came from the others and he pulled up a list on who was going.

[X] Flash-Wally West.

[X] Batman-Richard Grayson.

[X] Robin-Damian Wayne.

[X] Superboy-Conner Kent.

[X] Red Arrow-Ryo Harper.

[X] Speedy-Roy Harper.

[X] Red Robin-Time Drake.

[X] Red Hood/Red X-Jason Todd.

And that was the list at the moment, them and only them. Now, they just had to all focus on getting to the past and changing this all before something even worse happened to them all. They has to make their move before something bad happened in the past to them.

Because there were already enough issues here, and more they couldn't afford…

They had to do this even if they faded into oblivion when they did.

* * *

"Everyone, hold hands…here we go." Richard whispered as they all clasped hands, standing in the time machine. "It's now or never…" He murmured before they faded into white as an explosion sounded. They were the only hope left, and now, there was no home to return to anyways.

They were going to fade into oblivion in the past, once they changed the future and saved the past…

* * *

_"None of us will ever have a regret on what we are about to do. Because we are ready to fade to oblivion where we will not be the same..._

_We are ready to die._

_We are ready for the end._

_We are ready to change it all...for the better."_

_**But we all have a shadow of doubt in our minds.**_

* * *

_Teen Titans:_

_They _all knew something wrong was going to happen, something that was going to change something. Something was just going to happen...but none of them had any idea of what it could be.

"Friend Robin, what is that?"

And the world changed for them all.


	2. Who Are You?

_A/n: Same person here~ Just doing chapter one to help with where this is going, anyways I have nothing more to really say but I hope you like this chapter._

_Pairings:_

_Teen Titans Time:_

_RobStar, KFlashBird, Flinx, CyBee, BBRae, and brotherly love between Speedy, KF, and Rob._

_Future Time:_

_FlashBat (Wally West and Richard Grayson), KonTim (Conner Kent and Tim Drake), JayRich (Jason and Richard), Red Arrow and Cheshire and Speedy (More so a love triangle between them), and probably mentions of other pairings…Poor Damian |D All on his own._

_Cross-_

_Damian Wayne and Robin/Richard Grayson._

_This is to explain who each person is in the future:_

_Batman-Currently Richard Grayson as Bruce Wayne is sick in the hospital. (...maybe)_

_Robin-Damian Wayne._

_Flash-Wally West._

_Red Robin-Tim Drake_

_Red Hood/Red X-Jason Todd._

_Superboy has taken up the responsibilities for his mentor Superman as has Red Arrow. Speedy has chosen to continue along as a JL members but he has not taken up for Green Arrow like Red Arrow has._

_Side Notes:_

_I have made Damian more so childish in this, and OOC in a way. Red Arrow has taken up the name Ryo apposed to Speedy being Roy._

_OH! And I forgot to add into this! I'm going to make Damian a bit older...-smirk-...Poor Robin...-blame my friends and a fanfic I am working on for this making me like that idea-._

* * *

**_Shadows of Doubt_**

**_01_**

**_Who Are You?_**

* * *

_From the future comes ones that need to help save the past, protégées that have become what they were thought to be… Now, back in the past, they have a mission, and the Teen Titans have to help…but things start to come forth, some that they thought were buried for good, and some that were always meant to be… Everyone has doubts on what is right now…_

* * *

_In a second, everything was now changed._

Robin narrowed his eyes as before the Titan tower, people were gathered, ones he recognized as well. No, he knew who they all were, but he didn't know why they looked so much...older. And different. Starfire floated beside him in a worried manner while the other Titans had on looks ready to fight whoever these people were. However, Robin stepped in front, ready to speak to these people about what was going on and why they were acting like they were someone they weren't?

Before he could speak, the Batman stepped forth and removed his cowl. Deep crystal azure blue eyes looked into Robin's masked ones and all he could do was gasp and stiffen up as he saw those eyes. It couldn't be...could it?

"Who...who are you?" He whispered and the Batman closed his eyes before the Flash behind him spoke up as he removed his own.

"We're from the future, here to set things right." Flash crossed his arms before he wrapped them around Batman's waist line and smiled. "And, also to settle some things..." He glanced at Starfire before he smiled again. "And maybe we should tell you-"

"Wallace, your going to start speed talking, I would start if I were you." A voice spoke as a man in a red mask walked up, Robin stilling. He knew who he was, but why was he there with them if... He shook his head, forget about who he was, and forget it! He put a hand on his head then yelled.

"Just tell me why the hell you are all here!" He screeched and the others all stilled, Robin biting down on his lip.

"..." Batman sighed some and looked down at Robin. "We are here because there is something that has happened in the future. _All _of the Justice League in this time are dead or missing, villains have taken over, there _is no home _left for us, and people are dying here and there! We _must _change the future! Not to mention...villains have ended up here, from our time. They are the next generation from this time and much more dangerous as well! They...these ones..." He bit his lip. "They killed Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman without much of a fight..."

Silence. Shocked silence.

"Uh, dude, Rich, I think you just scared them..." Flash sweat-dropped.

"It's the truth..." Batman murmured softly then sighed. "It is. Everything that I say is true, everything is true." He glanced down. "They are dead, _this _Batman is in the hospital, and the rest are either lost forever or dead..." He sighed and shook his head bitterly. "Everything has fallen apart in the future."

"He's saying it all truthfully..." Another walked over, his outfit like Robin's but more so...red. "We came back to keep that from happening. It can't..." He swallowed some. "It just...can't happen...it's so horrifying... And hey! I'm one of the only ones here that _agrees _with killing and well, hell I am scared as hell over it still." He sighed.

"Tim." Batman growled softly and the other sweat-dropped and then closed his mouth. He turned back to the Titans. "Get it now?"

"Oh yeah, and pigs fly." Beast Boy snorted.

"Beast Boy." Robin said stiffly as another _Robin _walked over, standing next to Batman and crossing his arms.

"Your younger self is odd." He huffed.

"Damian." Batman rolled his eyes at that. Damian smirked.

"What Grayson? It's _true _you know."

"You know what I mean." Batman retorted.

Cyborg frowned. "If you don't mind, can you maybe prove to us that you are from the future?" He asked and frowned some. "After all this seems almost to...unreal."

"Proof?" Flash mused before he turned to the others with them. "Er..." He glanced back up at Batman. "How do we show-"

Another walked forward with something in his hands, and opened it then and let it bring up an image. A reporter appeared on the screen.

**_"I come to you now to tell you what has happened...I'm afraid as we know it the world may be beginning to end with this news... I come to you today to tell you we have lost three of the Worlds best heroes, three members of the Justice League have died today. First...we have lost The Flash, Wonder Woman and the worst of all might be...we have lost Superman, leader of the Justice League has also disappeared..."_**

He closed his hands again and shifted a bit before he moved over and stood by Tim.

"Er, thanks Supes." Flash said and turned to the Titans as Batman crossed his arms.

"Is that enough for you?" He asked before they all went still as there was an explosion around the city limits. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I think you are going to meet one of our escaped villains now." He muttered and looked at the others. "Flash, Superboy, Tim, you know the procedure." The three nodded in response and they all took a deep breath. It was now time to get at it. So they could protect the world, so they could change what happened.

* * *

_"F-flash..." Diana whispered, tears streaming down her face, sobs racking her body as she watched Batman pick up the only thing they could find of him...a piece of a cloth._

_"...he's gone..." Batman whispered and closed his eyes. "We've lost The Flash."_

_"My god..."_

* * *

Dick shot up and took a deep breath, shaking as he took in the memories that he had just seen in his mind. It hadn't stopped there, but he couldn't remember after those words. After Superboy screamed, it all was blank. He ran a hand through his hair, very well knowing why he was having these dreams. The day before, when that villain attacked Jump City. Their Slade, Deathstroke...bringing back memories of Renegade into his mind. He never wanted to re-visit that part in his mind.

He never wanted his younger self to know.

And for now, he hopefully wouldn't have to know about it. The things he had done.

The fact he had killed for Deathstroke.

The fact that he could have killed Bruce, Tim, and Damian because he was not in his right mind.

That he worked for Slade. Deathstroke.

The person who _killed _Batman.

* * *

"Grayson, come on, get up." Robin waking to find his _brother _from the future sitting on his chest, staring down at him. Alright, that was officially the weirdest thing he had ever seen, well...it was just weird. He frowned softly and tilted his head at him. The boy scoffed. "Alright, yes, you are officially an idiot. A bigger idiot than Tim I may add to that."

"I wake up to find you sitting on my chest and staring down at me. What do you think I am going to do? So can you tell me _why _you are doing this?" He asked and huffed at Damian.

"Because you weren't waking up no matter what I did. God, I would think you are more skeptical of things now, and yet you still were out like a light when Flash ran through the walls earlier because _someone _gave him sugar."

"Wait...Wally is still like that in the future?" Robin frowned and Damian nodded, shrugging.

"Should have seen him last Christmas, we had him running around the manor at a really high speed..." He smirked then. "Until I tripped him and he ended up going straight into a wall." A chuckle came from him for that thought.

"...you're an evil kid aren't you?" Robin swallowed.

"I. Am. Not. A. Kid." Damian growled softly back at the other. Robin blinked. "Damn it Grayson, why the hell do you always think that I am a kid? It's annoying." He huffed and shook his head.

Robin sighed. "Forgetting this conversation...I do have to ask you about something." He said and Damian blinked. "Why are you in my room?"

Damian shrugged and chuckled softly. "I was told by Grayson to wake you, so I did just that _Grayson_." He responded easily and Robin sighed again.

"You can't call _me _Grayson alright? My team has no idea who I am and I intend to keep it that way if you don't mind." He huffed.

"Fine _Robin_." Damian shrugged. "Not like I care if you are called Robin, I'm fine with being Damian." He got up then and chuckled. "Also, if I may ask you..." He paused for a moment. "Why did you become the Titans leader exactly? They are weaklings."

Robin clenched his fists. "Don't say that about them!" He hissed. "They are not-"

"_Grayson_." Damian said and stepped closer to him. "I saw your fight against that so called _criminal_ yesterday and I know you were holding back. You know how I know? I'm your _partner_ and I very well know when you are _trying _and _not trying_ Grayson." He crossed his arms and Robin swallowed uneasily. "I can tell that the villains here, all but that _Slade_," Robin noticed the name was hissed out like it brought forth bad memories, "are no match for you. You are weakening yourself, not going all out because you want your _team _to not know you are so strong. You want to allow them to have room to catch up, think you are not so strong because then you would have to do everything. Isn't that the best though Grayson? I've heard your words before. After all. _Nightwing doesn't have a partner_." He clenched his fists.

"Grayson you have no idea how it is like, you need to go full out here. You know why? Because if you do then we could have less issues in the future, and we wouldn't have so many deaths. Because you know what? That _Slade_ person is named _Deathstroke_." He hissed. "You should see what he has done in the future. You waned to know why you were Batman right? Well you should ask _Deathstroke_ about that.

"He was the one who _killed_ Batman." Damian clenched his fists and glared at Robin. "And you know what? _You_ were holding him as he died in your arms. I know that because I stood there with wide eyes as you stood there, scared, and holding him tightly, about crying... Deathstroke killed him. He was the man who killed Batman!" He growled. "And we couldn't do anything about it either!" He then grabbed Robin's collar and hissed softly at him. "Now, tell me why the hell, why the hell you are not using all of your power?"

"Because...I can't make them see...I'm so..." Robin trailed off as the door opened and his older self stepped in.

"Damian I thought I told you to wake him up then come and find me..." He sighed softly and Damian rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Grayson."

"Damian." Dick said in a warning tone and growled a bit at him. Damian huffed and turned away from both of them and crossed his arms. "_Damian_ don't get like this on me." He sighed softly and Damian spun around then.

"Why do you even care? You were going to _leave _again and become Nightwing again! You were going to leave_ me _all alone!"

"You would have had Tim-"

"I don't care about that Bastard! He is _nothing _to me Grayson!"

Robin watched the two fight, frowning softly. He didn't like this... Why was this an argument that he needed to hear exactly? Well no, he could tune them out but... At the same time if he listened maybe he wouldn't make those mistakes when it came down to it. He looked at them, the yelling had stopped and they stared at one another. His older self's fists were clenched into tight balls and he was shaking visibly. Then, he hugged Damian and held him tightly, whispering something Robin didn't hear. He watched his older self step out then and Damian stand there in utter confusion. "Idiot Grayson." Damian muttered then and looked back at Robin. "Now come on." He snapped.

Robin sighed and got up, following Damian along then silently.

"I don't get it..." He muttered.

* * *

_"He's dead."_

* * *

Dick closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, ignore the words. It was all he could tell himself to do.

* * *

_"My name is no longer Nightwing. I am Renegade!"_

* * *

"I made a bad choice there...stop haunting me..." Dick whispered and slammed his fist down, tears gathering in his eyes. "Stop making me remember!" He shook his head and then took a deep breath as he heard a voice...and a chill went down his spine.

"Make you remember _what_ exactly Richard?"

_Slade._


End file.
